Relatively heavy stamping and injection molding dies present a handling problem when such dies are assembled with or removed from the bolster of a press. The problem is complicated by the fact that the press generally has a ram or other superstructure mounted directly over the die support bolster precluding vertical lift of the die or die set by a conventional crane.
Attempts to facilitate movement of a die set laterally with respect to the bolster of a press have heretofore required relatively complex and fragile systems that are not compatible with the heavy duty components utilized in such presses.